Ichigo gets Katnapped!
by BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI
Summary: What happens when Aizen, a business executive, 'misplaced' his prized pet Ichigo? And what do Grimmjow and Shirosaki happen to be waiting in a dark alley for? Read to find out! Neko!Ichigo, NO LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Can't wait! First actually good story! Yay!**

**Ichi-cat: Why do I have a ridiculous name?**

**Grimmy-kitty: Yeah, I agree with Ichi. How Come?**

**BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Yet when I want you to, you can't agree on anything. ~smacks on head~ IDIOT.**

**Grimmy-kitty: Bitch.**

**BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: ICHI~ GRIMM BEIN' MEAN! T^T**

**Ichi-cat: ~ignoring them~ please READ AND REVIEW!**

**BOOGEY-MANN-HERAT-ICHI: ~WAILS~ Thanks Ichi!**

**Grimmy-kitty: BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI owns NOTHIN' (IF SHE DID, OH BOY~ GRIMMXICHI ALL DA' TIME!)**

**SUMMARY: What happens when Grimmjow and Shiro Katnaps Ichigo in an ally? How far will Aizen go to get back his prized pet? Will Grimmjow be able to keep Ichigo with a little help from Shirosaki?**

**NORMAL POV**

Ichigo Kurosaki, an eighteen year old orange neko with bright orange hair and a fiery temper to match. He belongs to the very man he hates, a 'higher-up' in business terms, Sosuke Aizen, a cruel man, even for pet owners. Worse yet, if Ichigo doesn't call him Sosuke-Sama, he'll get in trouble. Trust me, he's tried and has the scars to prove it.

One night, our certain Orangette is walking home, oblivious to the two sets of eyes watching him. He stops at the stop light and walks at the right time, overall, a great member of society. That is, until he passes an ally, getting grabbed and dragged in by two sets of arms.

**ICHIGO POV**

I was walking home today when all of a sudden; I passed this dark alley and was grabbed by two sets of arms. One set was super pale, like an albino, with black finger nails. The other was tan, not quite as sun-kissed as mine, but certainly tan compared to the albino one. We struggled and I managed to break something of the albino's (NOT SURE WHAT AS HE WAS BEHIND ME) going off the loud crunch I heard and the retreating pale arms. A string of curses was heard before I was hit over the head with painstaking force. My vision went black before I slumped against a warm body.

**SHIROSAKI POV**

The adorable orange headed teen had a temper to match his hair, nice and fiery. He kicked and thrashed about, eventually slamming me in the nose, breaking it on impact. Now, don't get me wrong, I like it when our playthings have some fight in them... key word: SOME! He broke my fucking nose! I was pissed at that assfuck, so pissed in fact, that I picked up a loose piece of pipe and slammed him over the head, all the while cussing to my heart's content. He slumped against Grimmjow, still fighting to stay conscious. I thought it was cute; he was fighting a useless battle, clearly not figuring out that we were saving him while enacting our revenge on Aizen. Grimmjow carried him bridal style back to the apartment we shared, by the time we got there, Ichigo was coughing and shivering against the brisk fall breeze. Grimmjow put Ichigo down on our black leather sofa, searching the house for some clothes and a new shirt, the last one stained with a bit of Ichigo's blood. I didn't think I had been that mad. Grimmjow came back wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a white hoodie over it, carrying an over sized black long-sleeved shirt for Ichigo as well as a big red comforter.

**GRIMMJOW POV**

Shiro held Ichigo up while I hoisted the Neko's shirt up and off of him. I gasped as I saw all the scars Ichigo had, whether they were from Aizen or not, for eighteen, Ichigo had too damn many. Ichigo whimpered once and began to shiver against Shiro's chilly hands. I straddled his hips, sitting down carefully and leaned Ichigo against my shoulder, who sighed and nuzzled in, before gazing at lots of open wounds that were barely uninfected and even more closed scars that littered the Neko's back. "Wha' did Aizen do ta' th' boy?" Shiro wondered aloud, his thick accent barely hiding the anger in his tone, but I heard it nonetheless. Ichigo shivered again and I hopped off him to continue putting on his clothes when bleary mahogany eyes blinked open before he jumped over the back of the couch and going into feline overdrive, grew long claws and hunched over, tail growing longer and fangs extending. He jumped at Shiro and clawed him down the chest before I felt his nails rake my face. But just as quickly as he went into feline overdrive, he went out of it. His crimson eyes went wide, as if in fear, and he coughed up blood. Stumbling backwards to the kitchen he maneuvered himself behind a counter before he collapsed into a coughing fit, spraying their white floors red.

**Grimmy-kitty: I'll ignore the name... But BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI, when will the next chapter come out? ~Whines like a baby panther~**

**Ichi-cat: Don't worry Grimm, it will come out soon, RIGHT, BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI?! ~Coughs up Blood~**

**BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Well, your threat almost worked... too bad I made you sick. Maybe I should just leave you like this...**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOON!**

**I cannot tell you a date because I'd probably GET LAZY and miss it. I MEAN WRITERS BLOCK! YEAH, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND MISSED IT... RIGHT~**


	2. Chapter 2

BOOGEY-MAN-HEART-ICHI: So, for all of you that have not read the first chapter, this is the wrong place. ~REDIRECTS~ For all of you who are in the right place, ENJOY!

Grimm-Seme: Yeah and ya' better review after or I'll find you.

Ichi-Uke: ~PUTS LEASH ON GRIMM-SEME~ Now, Now, Blue, you wouldn't want to upset BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI. Be a good boy and you'll get a treat.

Grimm-Seme: ~WHISPERS SOMETHING TO ICHI-UKE WITH A PERVY GRIN~

Ichi-Uke: ~BLUSHES AND GLOMPS GRIMM-UKE ON THE HEAD BEFORE RUNNING OFF~

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: ~WATCHES EXCHANGE SILENTLY~ ...Yeah so please review and I ... own nothing...

Grimm-Seme: ~RUNS OFF TO CATCH ICHI-UKE~

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Wait! you need to recite the saying!

Ichi-Uke: ~APPEARS OUT OF CLOSET~ BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI owns nothing. ~DISAPPEARS~

SEE EARLIER CHAPTER FOR SUMMARY

SHIROSAKI POV

I shared a look with Grimmjow, clearly understanding each others worry and shock, before reaching the kitchen in two steps. He went all commando as soon as he saw the blood spilling from Ichigo's mouth, ordering me around. "Go and call Tatsuki and tell her to bring her pet Orihime over, stress that it's an emergency. Also, when you're done, call Renji and ask if we can get Rukia, Ichigo's friend, over here to try and explain what is going on, again stressing it is an emergency." He said, cramming his words together hurriedly, trying to inform me as fast as he can so he can get back to doing whatever he thought he needed to.

I rushed to the phone, dialing Tatsuki, who agreed she would bring Orihime over right away. I hung up quickly and punched in Renji's number. Byakuya answered, after I asked him and Rukia to come over, yelled at Renji and immediatly agreed. Turning to inform Grimmjow, I saw him tear the boy's shirt off, and turn the boy onto his stomach, the Neko's lithe frame shivering and coughing on the ground. I saw Grimmjow dab antiseptic on one of the boys cuts, the boy thrashing about and letting out an ear splitting scream.

RUKIA POV

Renji, Nee-san and I heard an ear splitting scream that was undoubtedly Ichigo's. Ichigo? What was he doing here? I ran in, not bothering to knock and saw Sir Shirosaki nervously pacing, when he saw me, turned and faced us, "This is not to leave this house." he said, worry embedded in his tone.

NORMAL POV

The worry in his voice made everyone slightly on edge. "Orihime, over here please." Grimmjow called. He lifted Ichigo up over his shoulder, carrying him to a red microfiber chair across from the couch they laid him him on earlier. Rukia noticed the blood running down the corner of Ichigo's mouth and how the red comforter he was wrapped in was stained a little darker in some places. Orihime rushed forward, wide-eyed and clearly nervous. "Rukia, can ya' 'splain to us why he's like dat?" Shiro asked, perplexed as to why the teen suddenly bled out of his mouth. Rukia approached the bloody Ichigo, a lost look in her eyes, and sighed before answering. "He went into full cat form right?" she asked, a nod her only reply before she continued, "when he does that, his senses increase and the pain from his scars and wounds intensifies, he doesn't use it often because of the pain. Anyways, it intensifies until his nervous system can't take it anymore and begins to shut his body down. I'm guessing, he panicked, backed up, and started coughing up blood, before passing out." Everyone stared at her in shock and Orihime doubled her efforts, a small glow enveloping the unconscious Neko.

ICHIGO POV

When I woke up, Rukia and Tatsuki were chatting idly, Grimmjow was slowly pacing about, Renji was drinking a beer and talking to Shiro who was nervously tapping his feet. I heard the door open and saw Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Shiro's Bat hybrid, walk through. I couldn't see Byakuya without turning my head. "What is the problem everyone?" Ulquiorra asked, his usual monotone voice easy to pick out. 'Waitin' for Ichi ta' get up." Shiro answered first. "Well, Ichigo, how long have you really been up?" Ulquiorra asked, seeing right through my act. "Just before you walked in." I murmured playfully, shocking the bystanders in this little conversation of ours. I leaned up, wincing slightly, I tried to hide it but they saw right through. Rukia ran up to me and helped me up the rest of the way. I gasped as soon as I was fully up, my head pounding from the earlier blow and falling. I leaned into Rukia dizzily, trying and failing to regain composure of my senses. "Ichigo, what's the matter? Ichigo! Ichi-" I heard, before I slumped against her fully, no longer one with their world, instead off in my own dark city.

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: So what do you think is wrong with Ichigo? ~SING-SONG ANNOYING VOICE~

Hot Redhead: ~HUGS BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI TIGHTLY BEFORE MOANING~

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Did they force you to take an aphrodisiac again?

Hot Readhead: ~NODS, BLUSHING WILDLY~ ( not from embarrassment )

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: STARKKKKKKKK! COME GET ICHI AND HELP HIM WITH HIS LITTLE... NO _**BIG **_PROBLEM! HE NEEDS YOU NOW!

Stark: ~SHUNPOS OFF WITH HOT REDHEAD~

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU... not really...

Sorry for the short chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: UMMMMM... Awkward!

C.O.: What? ~SWIRLS AROUND, SHOWING OFF HER WEAPONS SPECIALIST OUTFIT~ is Three Hundred weapons too much? ~SAYS INNOCENTLY?!~

Grimm-Get-Beat-Up: You're an over exaggerating bitch.

C.O.: DEAD MEAT... ALISA. OVER. HERE. HELP. ME. NOW!

Alisa: ~SMIRKS~

Grimm-Get-Beat-Up: ~GETS POUNDED DOWN AND CUT UP~

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Jamie! Help me get these brutes off of the pretty kitty! ~NOTICES HER KISSING HANATARO AND LEAVES THEM BE~

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: ALRIGHT! ANYONE WHO WANTS ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY BETTER STOP DOING WHATEVER THEY'RE DOING AND LINE UP SINGLE FILE!

Everyone: ~ALL STOP IMMEDIATELY AND LINE UP~

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Works every time! C.O. and Alisa, get your lips moving! I want the phrase recited beautifully with no screw ups! NOWWWW!

C.O., Alisa: Please Enjoy Reading And Leave A Comment.

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Alright Everyone, since C.O. and Alisa did so amazing, you can all go back to doing whatever.

RUKIA POV

When Ichigo slumped against me as I helped him up, I wasn't the least bit surprised, until he started trembling, something he doesn't do often. My fear nearly tripled when I asked him what was wrong and he didn't answer. He was starting to shake like a leaf in the autumn wind when I started to call his name, and then it all stopped, the burning flesh against my arm cooled, his trembling ended, and he leaned against me all the way, slumping down against my shoulder. I started to sob his name, this wasn't like Ichigo! What had Aizen done to him this time? "Shhhh, its okay, Rukia. Everything will be alright. Why are you sobbing? Ichigo will wake soon, he just needs to rest." Byakuya reassured. "No, No, No!" I shouted, beyond scared for Ichigo, "That was his rest! He should be up and walking! He never falls back asleep or stays like that for over two hours! Aizen! It's Aizen! He must have done something!" (AN/ Rukia only really shows her worry when Ichigo is not there... Read: Unconscious)

ULQUIORRA POV

Rukia was never really voiced her concerns about anything, so when she broke down about Ichigo, I think this might be a sensitive topic, alas, I offered to check him over. Clearly using my medical degree, I could check him over to see what his ailment was, if only to put off Rukia's fear.

GRIMMJOW POV

When Ulquiorra generously offered to check up on Ichigo, to say I was surprised was an understatement. I was flabbergasted! When did Ulquiorra ever help someone?! He always acted like a teenage girl on her period and never wanted to help anyone or anything.

That was so short!

But I have to get my mind off of this story for a little bit, WRITERS BLOCK (EXCLUSIVE TO THIS STORY) STRIKES AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

C. O. : ~COMES OUT WEARING A "BIG ASS PISTOL" AND A GRENADE LAUNCHER ATTACHED TO HER HIP~ Ta-da! Whadaya think? ME LIKEY!

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: So now you can beat up Grimmjow and Shiro better right?

C.O. : YUPPPPPPPPP!

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI : Well, since they gave Ichigo an aphrodisiac earlier in the story, so... you can punish them! ~EVIL CACKLE~

C.O. : Well, I was going to do that even if i didn't have a reason to... Yeah.

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Their pain, our enjoyment... I think.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This chapter is a little gruesome, has a lot of blood and Aizen beating on Ichigo. If you have a problem with any of these(LIKE ANY NORMAL PERSON WOULD) Please skip ICHIGO POV s. ALSO RAPE SCENE! RAPE IS NOT SOMETHING TO TAKE LIGHTLY PEOPLE, BUT IT WAS NEEDED TO BUILD UP THE EMOTIONAL SUSPENSE!

PS I really had trouble writing this... poor ichi!

ICHIGO POV

When I woke up, I was back at Aizen's house, chained, naked, to his basement wall. My back was exposed, the cold wall biting into my stomach and chilling me to the bone. I heard footsteps and made a muffled noise of submission, wrapping my tail around my left leg. As much as I hated to do so, it sometimes lessened my punishment, unless Aizen got drunk, then, I will probably pass out from blood loss before he even thought of stopping, and no matter how many times I whimpered or cried he would wait for me to fall into my own conscious before ending the punishment. I saw Gin, Aizen's bodyguard, emerge from the place shadowing the end of the stairs, and I mentally groaned. If he was sent here, he'll rough me up before the real punishment even begins. "I'm tired o' havin' ta admire ya from th' sidelines, so tanight I'm gonna 'njoy ya withou' th' boss knowin'. Ya won' 'ell em, will ya?" He said as he pulled out his switchblade, carving a smooth line down my side. "N...no sir Rrgghhhh, Gin-sama." I responded, stuttering when he pressed the point harder into my side where one of my ribs was. "Good lil' boy." He smirked, putting away his knife.

- Here it comes people -

He unzipped the zipper to his pants and my eyes went wide. He wouldn't. Not with the risk of Aizen finding out. No. God Please NO! But he would. "Seein' ya tied up like tha' 'as got me all 'orny. What a tease ya 're." Then the details were a little fuzzy (YOU'RE WELCOME) I remember a searing pain in my ass, liquid, probably my blood, running down my leg and maniacal laughter. I think I was screaming, and when he orgasmed inside me, I threw my head back in a silent scream, my throat to raw to make any sound. My face was wet from tears and then I heard his voice. " Well, all bette', 'hanks ichi-pet." before I slumped against the wall, in anguish and unable to do anything about it.

-All Done -

RUKIA POV

When I heard Ichigo start to whimper in submission, I seriously almost lost it. He hated to whimper, and if he started to whimper in his sleep, Oh God, Help Him, he was probably having a nightmare. When he start to writhe and spasm, my suspicions were confirmed. Ulquiorra claimed Aizen had probably drugged him, a fear inducing medication of some sorts. Only I knew how truly terrified Ichigo was of falling asleep, because not only had I heard him whimper and squirm, I had seen the tears stream down his face as he woke up screaming, begging for his traumatizer to stop. So if Aizen put a fear inducing drug in Ichigo's system, I don't even want to try to imagine how frightful this is for him.

SHIROSAKI POV

Ichigo was sobbing three minutes after he started to spasm. We were all severely concerned, seeing Ichigo so in pain and out of character, nearly broke my heart, and Rukia, bless her soul, was pacing, tears streaming down her face, probably unnoticed, with all the worry she had bottled up. Poor Ichigo. I wish I could do something, but what would I be able to do to help him?

ICHIGO POV

When I woke up again, I heard Aizen's laughter and someone screaming. The screams, which sounded like Gin's, sent my body into a shuddering mess. I realized I was still tied to the wall, and when I opened up my eyes, I saw it. Gin, blood pooling around his raggedy doll of a body, screaming as Aizen straddled him, continuing Gin's brutal torture. "Ohhh, sleeping beauty's awake is he? Well, you won't have to worry about him anymore." Aizen said with a harsh kick to the now broken ribs of Gin's side. "But i'm afraid my job of dishing out punishments is not quite finished yet. You defied my rule of not letting anyone other than me touch you. What a bad kitty."

Wow, I love when I leave it at a cliffhanger, don't you? JUST KIDDING!

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: ~WATCHES KITTY(c. o.) BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF GIN UNTIL HE IS ONE CENTIMETER AWAY FROM ENDING HIS PITIFUL LIFE~

Kitty: HAHAHAHAHA I'LL FUCKING BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE BITCH! I'LL END YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE YOU HORNY ASS-FUCKER! CO'MERE SPARKLES, DINNER TIME! ~MOTIONS TO A GIANT WOLF THAT HAS TEETH BIGGER THAN YOUR FINGERS~

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: No one gets away with rapin' Ichi!

Sparkles: ~EATS GIN ALIVE~

Kitty: ~ENVELOPS ICHIGO IN A MOTHER BEAR HUG~

Grimm-Chan: ~STEALS ICHIGO AWAY, GROWLING POSSESIVELY~ Mine!

Kitty: Fucker! Remember the last time you angered me?!

Grimm-Chan: ~RELUCTANTLY LETS ICHIGO GO BACK TO KITTY~

Kitty, Rukia, Jamie, Alisa, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Rangiku: ~COMFORTS ICHIGO~

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!

Kitty: Review Bitches!

Love BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI

PS_ Yes I realize -chan is a female honorific. That was kind of an inside joke using it on Grimmy-kitty...

PPS_ Also, Please don't tell me what a horrible job i did on Gin's accent, I am well aware it sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfy: (KITTY / C. O. / CAY_CAY WAS A GOOD GIRL AND GOT A NEW NICKNAME ) [ QUOTE- " CALEIGH'S A GOO' GIRL. SHE GETS A NEW NICKNAME." ] YEAH BUDDY! I'M A BAD ASS WITH A HOT NICKNAME!

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Ok then...

Wolfy: ~CHATTING NONSTOP~

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI:~NODDING AND PRETENDING TO LISTEN~

Wolfy: You're not listening, are you?

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Nope. ~STATES CALMLY, UNAWARE THAT SHE WAS ACTUALLY SAYING SOMETHING IMPORTANT FOR ONCE.~

Wolfy: We should probably start writing the story now.

BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI: Well It's not like it matters, no one even leaves me a comment, so I'm not sure if I should keep writing ~SOBS~

Wolfy, Rukia, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Shirosaki; ~WHACKS BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI UPSIDE HEAD~ But Baka-Onee-Chan! You have to keep writing! Or. I. Will. Kill. You. _

Wolfy: Now let's get writin' bitches!

ULQUIORRA POV

"It would be wise to get Ichigo some medication for when he wakes from the nightmare." I stated calmly, all though I had a million worries going through my head. "I'll go ta' da' Wal-Mart down da' street." Sir Shirosaki answered hurriedly. "Alright, Sir Shirosaki, you may go. I advice Motrin for him." I informed, slightly relieved it was not Rukia going.

SHIROSAKI POV

I walked to the Walmart at the edge of the street, whistling to myself. Grimm, my secret lover, may not know, but I knew Ichi before he started talking about rescuing him from Aizen. That's one of the two reasons why I even agreed to this. The other being that I love Grimm and would follow him to the ends of the earth to be with him. I saw a flash of Gold in the alleyway i was passing, and being me, decided to investigate. When I entered the alleyway, my eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw the coolest Hybrid ever! She was part wolf, I believe, with gold and black fur on her ears and tail (matches with my eyes!) and two different colored eyes. One was a mix of red and orange, the other an electric blue. I saw a man creep up behind her as she gazed wearily at me. One step away from her, the man was swept off his feet, flying back a few feet. She winked at me, a smirk tugging at her lips. With a growl, she lunged at him, accidentally allowing herself to get injected with something, probably some sort of tranquilizer. With an evil cackle, she rakes her claws down the side of his face, leaving a deep gash. She continues to dodge and snap, swiftly avoiding the second injection. I stood there, shell shocked, and noticed her fighting style was the same as Ichigo's. Except he used his claws while she used her teeth, but no matter how any Nekos and Hybrids he had seen fight, he had never seen something so precise and graceful. She somehow got injected a second time, her moves somewhat slower, but she was still holding her own. It was all I could do to stand there, amazed at her stamina and agility. With her movement slowing, the man lands another injection in her shoulder, her body slumping against the corner farthest from her attacker woke me from my daze and I quickly intervened, knocking the man unconscious the same way I did with Ichigo, smacking him upside the head with a heavy object. I went to go pick the Hybrid girl up, and noticed with a start she was still conscious. She growled, weakly, in warning and I soothed her and took a cautious step toward her. She was floating in and out of consciousness as I made my way back to Grimm and my apartment. I unlocked the door and 3... 2... 1... "Shiro! What the Hell! What took you so long!?" Grimm shouts, and adds a worried kiss to the cheek. "Sorry, I had a detour." I answered, smirking. Grimm didn't notice that he almost crushed the poor hybrid when he kissed me. "Ulquiorra, can you please check her over?" I asked sweetly. A nod was my only reply. "I need to go get that medication." I said backtracking my steps out the door.

HIBIKI POV (THE HYBRID SHIRO RESCUED)

I woke up when I heard an ear-drum shattering scream. I shot up off the black leather couch... wait. Black leather couch? Where am I? I eyed the people warily, glaring and bracing myself to attack, my muscles contracting, until I spotted a familiar Orangette. What was Strawberry doing here? He was lying on the couch, spasming and sobbing uncontrollably. Then I remembered his nightmares. Oh, shit. I jumped the couch in one swift move, carefully lifting his head to rest on my now seated lap. I stroked his hair and glared at the surprised looks everyone gave me. I heard the Strawberry whimper in his sleep. Poor kitty. He was such a good kid too.

ICHIGO POV

When Aizen uttered those words, a shiver of fear ran down my spine. He carved the words 'Aizen's Bitch' into my back, right below the shoulder blades. All of a sudden, a soothing chill enveloped my body and calmed the heated mess that was my body. I woke with a scream when he stabbed the knife into my lower back, right into my tail bone.

HIBIKI POV

That dude I saw in the alleyway came through the door and did a double take of me and Ichigo. The look on his face was priceless. His mouth was opened just enough to show off his blue tongue, his eyes wide. Man, what a bunch of weirdos. The kid screamed, grabbing my shirt, and muzzled into my neck. "Shhhh... It was just a dream. You're okay, I gotcha." "H...Hiki... S...so...bad." He sobbed. "It's alright Ichi. I have you. He won't ever be able to do that again." I comforted, already having a general idea of who scared him.

NORMAL POV

Unannounced to them, two mysterious figures watched the scene, a smile on their unseen faces.

I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!

Next Chapter soon!

PS_ Hibiki is based off my friend, Caleigh.

PPS_ the two friends are a certain pair of twins I know... Shout out to them... You guys know who you are.

Love BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI


End file.
